M.U.S.H.A.
M.U.S.H.A., known in Japan as Musha Aleste, is a 1990 scrolling shooter video game in the Aleste series developed by Compile for the Sega Genesis. The player takes on the role of a flying mecha pilot who must destroy a large super intelligent computer threatening human life and planet Earth. M.U.S.H.A. ''has been praised by critics for its challenging gameplay, strong soundtrack, and graphics considered ahead of its time. In retrospective reviews, it remains among the most highly regarded shoot 'em ups on the Genesis and among the best of the 16-bit era. The original cartridge has become difficult to find and commands high prices on secondary markets, however, it was re-released on the Nintendo Wii Virtual Console in Japan in 2008, and North America and Europe in 2009. Gameplay ''M.U.S.H.A. is a vertically scrolling shooter in which the player controls a large flyingmecha. The gameplay conventions are largely retained from earlier Aleste ''titles. The player has a main gun that can be powered up by collecting "Power Chips". There are also three different special weapons that can be picked up: piercing lasers, fire-based explosives and rotating shields. They can be upgraded if the same weapon is picked up that is currently being used. If hit while a special weapon is equipped, the player will lose the special weapon but remain alive. Getting hit without a special weapon will result in losing a life. For every three Power Chips collected, the player obtains a drone similar to those in the ''Gradius series, but are called options. Only two options can be utilized at any one moment; extras are stored. These drones can be set to one of six attack modes, such as aiming forward, behind, or rotating around the player. Plot The plot differs between the Japanese and North American versions. Japan In an alternate Tenryaku Era in the year 91, technological advancements in Japan suddenly explode making robotics, computers and space travel possible. A space colony project is planned, but the environmental control system to a space colony known as "Little Japan" goes out of control and the supercomputer controlling the colony, Dire51, goes rogue, sending its attack units against mankind. Leading the attacks is a black transforming attack robot called Big Asia responsible for most of the attacks. A defense squad of mech pilots is called in for a counter-attack, but only one pilot, Ellinor, survived and continues the fight. North America In the year 2290, the human race has spread to many colonies across the solar system at various lagrangian points. The story begins on the LaGrange point opposite of the Moon, LaGrange Gamma, where the intellicomputer "Dire 51" lies. It was so intelligent that it decided to become ruler of the solar system. While scientists studied the problem with Dire 51, it developed a new type of armed armor and began attacking Earth. The battle between Earth's and Dire 51's forces seemed to be even, so the leaders of Earth decided to send in the M.U.S.H.A. team. The player takes on the role of M.U.S.H.A. pilot Terri, valedictorian from Air & Space University. A M.U.S.H.A. is a specially armed vehicle originally designed for construction work in space, but with advanced weaponry and armor. The latest design, M.U.S.H.A. Aleste, is still in the prototype stage, but is the most advanced design yet. The M.U.S.H.A. team is sent in, but the enemy destroyed four of the fighters, leaving Terri alone to continue the fight. Category:Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category:Wii Category:Mega Drive Category:Compile Category:Aleste Series Category:Sega Category:Naxat Soft